User talk:Phocoenidae/Archive 1
get that blinding shit off my talk page, rainy Hi I'm Rainy! Welcome to the wiki! It's nice to meet you! :D :D:D:D:D:FAS:DfkasldgkjF HIDFAJSDKLMBFJDFHJSD SADJ YODELING ON YO NEW PAGE NOOB jk i love you Rainy Talk Blog 05:02, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! You have earned the "Stopping By To Say Hi" badge! You're doing great, hon! Why not try making a cat? Simply go to the Join the Clan page and fill out the form. If you have any questions, take a hike 'cause I don't freaking care feel free to ask! Rainy Talk Blog 05:08, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Lol idk where that poor mofo is go find him Rainy Talk Blog 05:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Good I'll fxck it up even more now. *barfs all over your nice shiny new talk page* Idk if he's dead and I don't care''.' I literally have no idea where he is Lol'' Ok I'm gonna run before you eat me or something '''Rainy Talk Blog 05:18, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ohai ninja <3 Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 05:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) NINJAAAAAAAaAAAAAAA mERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. rainy sent you a message and i saw your page and was like 'OHHHH THERE SHE GO' IDK THERE WAS PUNCH AN SOME MERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. Oh... this might go without saying, but I did a crappy job of taking care of him... I forgot what else you said and I'm too lazy to go back and check so yeah OH YEAH OKAY SURE I'LL MAKE YOU A SIG WHAT SHOULD IT SAY HOW SHOULD IT LOOK Rainy Talk Blog 05:28, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ahaha that makes sense theses messages might look weird there was eggnog okay Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. somone spiked it??? idk i just eggnog Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. YES ELVES I WANT AN ELF NOW DAMMIT Rub your eyes, You're a Star In the Summer night. SOUNDS FUN IM IN MERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY NO I NEED TOO THO I NEED TO READ SO MUCH MERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY NO ONE READS AMULET OR HAS INTERCOURSE WITH ELVES GO HOME BYE Rainy Talk Blog 05:42, December 27, 2014 (UTC) OK WHEN MY BRAIN IS NOT FRIED I WILL LOOK INTO IT MERRY FREAKING HOLIDAY Because I've been activity stalking again~ Merry belated Christmas Ninja~! <3 If I had the power myself, '' could I save someone's So I can't call you ninja? D: 'Can't you feel the love in the air tonight?' 16:48, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ik i'm gr8 aren't i let's all take a moment to appreciate me '''Rainy' Talk Blog 20:08, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Hazelclaw is mineeeeeee (I like her xD she's fun to rp with, especially with poor apprentices that apparently don't know she's deputy owo) C: but hi :3 ily Loving you will be the last thing I do. 05:34, December 30, 2014 (UTC) yeah lol c: have you ever read Legend by Marie Lu? Loving you will be the last thing I do. 20:55, December 30, 2014 (UTC) it's set on future America where it gets split into two parts and the main characters do stuff :3 No fantasy except maybe extreme atheletic skills that Day has :P Loving you will be the last thing I do. 21:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) what the fudge is wrong with your welcome template xD I'm on my new computer :P And yeah, they do lots of stuff and inheritance as in the dragon one? Loving you will be the last thing I do. 21:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) there's this bright gradient in the middle of the box :O oh :D Do you like the Eragon series? Loving you will be the last thing I do. 21:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) On my old computer it wasnt like that roo isn't here anymore and idk how to change it :P Loving you will be the last thing I do. 21:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) oh xD idk it wasnt like this for me before (shrug) Loving you will be the last thing I do. 22:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I am using chrome now I used to have firefox Loving you will be the last thing I do. 22:41, December 30, 2014 (UTC) lol probs Loving you will be the last thing I do. 01:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) wow geez that's nice thanks 'ROT IN HELL' die. --this is from Harry75 who decided not to sign probably because this person is cowardly and believes it possible to be anonymous on wikia. check ur skype bra ey so Hazelclaw and Owlshade are siblings??? xD We'll need to RP them together one day <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. 16:35, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Haha well I haven't really used her page in awhile since I got her psersonality down :P Loving you will be the last thing I do. mm well I got too much hw rn and I got soccer practice soon so sorry :c not today Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) danke good luck with whatever work you got :P <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC) We must discuss this Rainy User Talk Blog 03:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah but it's not a bestie thing it's a wiki thing. i'll try to actually be online today xD Rainy User Talk Blog 22:12, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I gotcha. Lemme run it past Firey :) Rainy User Talk Blog 00:09, January 7, 2015 (UTC) SORRY IS THAT BETTER Rainy User Talk Blog 00:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) IMPORTANT ALERT THERE IS A PIE WIKI IT CAME UP ON THAT LITTLE BAR AT THE BOTTOM??? I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A PIE WIKI. BYE NIGHTCLAN, I'VE FINALLY FOUND MY TRUE CALLING hi 2.0. ☠ 17:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) you need a new heading good. how about you? ☠ 00:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) did i convince you to come back? :3 -- Days don't last forever... aw okay -- Days don't last forever... r u rly back bruh WOW RUDE COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. I COULD SHOW U INCREDIBLE THINGS???? U FEEL ME???!1/1MFDS i not rude. i dignified af Rainy User Talk Blog 00:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) NINJA OH MY GOD I REMEMBER YOU :D Do you remember me? Probably not but oh well xD Anyway it just happens I'm a fan of Ouran High School Host Club, too~! Yayyyy! The anime is no where near as good as the manga though. Have you only watched it or have you read it too? So sorry... T^T I'm sorry I didn't reply I think it was late last year.. So sorry Ninja~ If I had the power myself, could I save someone's Ahah~ I know exactly how you feel 'cause I'm experiencing such as well. I'm okay I guess, I've already fallen for two April fool's day jokes xD Ooh! Which animes have you gotten up to lately? ^u^ If I had the power myself, could I save someone's Haha wow~ I haven't been on tumblr for forever, what was the prank? ;3 I've never heard of the animes you've mention.. o.o (but that's only 'cause I have a really small scope) What're they about? Better than my week(s) xD ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's best frieeeend ~~ Q.Q Leftover background reference, sorry 'bout that, need to stop stalling and get to getting rid a that So like how're ya doin? Oooh, yay! That's gr8! v good to hear~ I'm fine, thanks~ not much happenin rn Wuw~ >u< Ahh, that's interesting. That's a style I've never seen before o.o eheheeh, well I don't watch much/hear much about anime, unless it's the ones I follow haha~ but I shall check it out! sometime xD I've been procrastinating lately :o nw nw~ School's about to end in a week and I have a 2 week holiday so I'm happy about that :3 When do you have breaks? ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's Hahaha~ True. Parents have decided to block everything tho...it still doesn't stop me from procrastinating so I don't think it works xD Naughty c:< Are you going anywhere? xD ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's OOoooh~ Wow! Do enjoy yourself! :D When're you leaving? :o Nah~ I think it'll be staying at home ;w; But I guess it's good to stay home sometimes...I guess xD ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's Ooooh~! Nice! Have heaps of fun! :D Indeed~ I'm still so bored tho e.e xD ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's i spent over an hour on this siggie isnt it horrible lmao i love it it took so long i have to you feel Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 04:20, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I remember us talking on watty about you becoming vegetarian omg. Are you still doing that? O: -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 14:24, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I was stalking your userpage and saw that you were becoming vegan :P And then I remembered our conversation on watty haha and wanted to know your progress tbh That's actually really interesting! O; Good luck with your goal <3 -- It was enchanting to meet you 21:44, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll be supporting you :) <3 -- It was enchanting to meet you 22:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC) okay!!! so this is just a first draft obviously but i didnt want to go much further before you add a chance to offer some feedback SO if there's anything you want differently pls tell me so i can fix it! seriously i want you to be 100% happy with this so it doesnt matter how insignificant the critique is i wanna hear it :* but yeah for real let me know if there's anything you'd like for me to change. aaaaand here it is: why don't you come away with me, my love, we'll do what it takes, i'll keep you safe. why don't you stay by me? when the time comes, we'll escape i wont sign my own siggie here so i dont distract from yours but obvs this is your bae [winky emoji] YOU'RE AMAZING AND I'M SAYING THIS IN ALL CAPS BC YOU LEFT BEFORE I CAME BACK AND THEREFORE WHAT BETTER WAY TO EXPRESS MY SORROW THAN TO EFFECTIVELY YELL MY LOVE FOR YOU ON YOUR TALK PAGE WHERE ANYONE CAN SEE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THO YOU'RE THE BEST <33333 Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 04:04, June 30, 2015 (UTC) What pages? I'm so confused. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 08:14, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I know you have feelings for Moon. I know Moon has feelings for you. I know you're not wanting to date Moon because you're scared that what I did to you is going to happen again. Okay, here's your apology, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I am truly, truly sorry to you for being so rude, so awful, such a lying dirtbag. Yes I was pressured. Yes you were a little clingy. But that did not give me an excuse to mistreat you the way I mistreated you and treat you like nothing. I am truly sorry for all of that. It honestly upsets me that something I did to you is now affecting your future decisions. You like Moon. You should be able to date her and not be held back by things that happened in the past. Which is why I'm deciding to do all this. I'm leaving this Wiki, and I'm not coming back. I'm going to delete you off Skype, off Facebook, off everything, because everyone knows that we can't rebuild what we once had, especially after what I did to you. That's right: what ''I ''did to ''you. This is me taking full responsibility for everything that happened; all the hurt you felt; all the hurt you're feeling now. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't deleted me already. I'm so sorry for all of this. Now that I'm gone from your life, I hope you can forget about me, move on, put all the pain behind you and find the happiness you deserve with someone like Moon, because God knows I couldn't give that to you. So this is goodbye, Ninja. Again I am so sorry I screwed this up, but now you don't have to worry anymore. [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 08:02, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Moon/Ninja, I know you guys are both probably going to hate me for leaving this message, but I just kinda have to say it... I saw the messages you left Tangle, and while I don't blame you for him leaving, since he'd already basically left a long time ago, I just don't understand. I mean, I know that technically I'm not in a place to be leaving this message, especially since Moon, you founded this wiki, but... is there any other place you could've talked with Tangle about things? And also, the mesages kind of escalated quite quickly. And that was mostly on Tangle's part, but... you guys did sort of start it. Again, I'm being such a tool for saying this, especially since I saw that you guys defended me too, but it hasn't been completely easy keeping NightClan going for all this time. And neither of you guys roleplays here anymore... so I'd really really really appreciate it if you hung around to talk and meet new friends, not restart old fights. And for the record, I DO know how much Tangle hurt you, Ninja, and how much it in turn hurts Moon. And I know I'm a terrible, horrible friend for saying this. But I'm an admin here and I have to be fair to other users. This is a roleplay wiki, after all. Please don't hate me. And if you do, message me that you do, so that I know :c your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 14:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) am i a young hooligan tho???????? also haha u may be senior in age but i will ''always ''be senior on this... warriors cat roleplaying wiki. hrm. ah you know what, i'll take what i get bc im very pragmatic that way Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 20:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC)